fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
50 Shades in the Hay
Once upon a time... There were two people, both hermaphrodites (they were lovers too). They shoved plastic unicorns up their asses, then climaxed while being on Xbox live (both vaginal water and jizz). One day they met a man, who was a fusion of two men named Master P and Phil Bater. Master Bater, that's what his friends call him, went up to the two hermaphrodite lovers and said "my porn is getting old, and I need your help." Seductivley, they whispered "sure" in Master Bater's ear. The three of them went to Old Mac Donalds' farm, where there was hay (for some odd reason they loved doing it on hay). They used their body fluids to change the hays' color, thus creating 50 shades of hay. They started getting undressed, started grabbing each other's asses and dicks. The Hermaphrodites masterbated on Master Bater, then Master Bater blew them both. Their jizz went down Master Bater's throat. Rather than swallowing the jizz, he croaked the jizz out, and kissed the hermaphrodites, while they were petting each other. The hermaphrodites, unexpectingly, had their periods, and shat themselves at the same time. Master Bater ate the poo poo and their period blood like ice cream. He made a cone out of the poop, and used his magic ice powers to make the blood icy. You could say that he had a twisted ice cream cone. After Master Bater ate the ice cream, he penetrated the hermaphrodites vaginas'. They screamed and screamed as they were being penetrated by Master Bater. The screams sounded like the angels singing, themselves. All three of them did 69's on each other( the two hermaphrodites had to take turns doing it on Master Bater's face.) After the 69, Master Bater's face was covered in period blood, in which the hermaphrodites licked his face like a lolipop. They enjoyed it. All three of them started to scream, which glass started to shatter. They used the broken glass as dildos, shoving it up their asses'. Ass and period blood were everywhere. It was like World War II, except no lives were lost. People heared the commotion, and checked to see what was going on. When the people saw those three lying on the hay, butt naked, and seducing each other, everyone who was watching awed in awesomness. The people took off their clothes, and joined in (making it a wild orgy train.) It was like watching the Human Centipede unfold, people shat in each other's mouthes and they ate the poop (as if they were forced too). God himself, with a mighty power, came down to see what it was. Then Jesus came down too, because he was curious like his father. They both awed in awesomness, and decided to join in on the orgy too. Satan came up, and took everyone after they climaxed(other than the hermaphrodites and Master Bater). The hermaphrodites took a glance at the cow pen, and saw 6 babies crawling (they were probably dumpster babies, because there was a dumpster by the pen.) The three walked up to the babies, grabbed them (like if Jerry Sandusky was at a baby orphanage), and started doing it with the babies. After they did it with the babies, the parents came back to get the babies (now they want to become parents). Afraid, the three fisted the babies and used their corpses as boxing gloves to fight off the grieving parents. After they beaten the parents, they took turns raping them. Then they all got dressed, because they were orgasm-ed out. Master Bater said "thank you for the fun time!" The hermaphrodites said "you're welcome". Then one step of each and everyone of them, they all collapsed (because they had sex with so many times, they contracted AIDS and died). The End